


New Year, New Draco, Same Facts

by GinnyFics21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fanatical Fic's New Years Competition 2021, Fluff and Crack, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Limericks, M/M, Romance, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyFics21/pseuds/GinnyFics21
Summary: Draco has something he'd like to finally put on the table. Some fish, yes, but also, some facts. And he'd like one, Harry Potter, on the other side of that table. And it's all happening in limericks, for some reason.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	New Year, New Draco, Same Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fanatical Fics New Years Competition! Hope you enjoy :)

It was really _the fact of the matter_.

Point to any witch, he could have ‘er;

Any wizard would swoon

Like a bumbling buffoon, 

His name, the focus of chatter.

But one, Harry Potter, did not.

Barely gave him a second of thought.

What was he to do

To break his way through?

His advances would not be for naught.

Perhaps it was his Death Eater fate.

Or his upbringing on Pureblood hate.

His past teasing ways?

Quidditch rivalry days?

Or maybe he already had a mate.

Whatever the obstacle would be,

He was resigned to make Potter see,

His ways had been changed,

War sent his bias estranged,

As simple as _new year, new me._

Could he sway him with a flip of blond hair?

Intrigue him with a suave steely glare?

Perhaps try a smile?

Though that sounded vile.

No, he’d stick to his Malfoy flair.

_He could cook!_ Maybe he’d woo him with a dish;

Four courses with a main of grilled fish.

And then some dessert,

And boy, would he flirt,

And _that_ would earn him a kiss.

Now how to suggest such a night,

With a bloke that just wanted to fight.

Should he just blurt it out?

A pronouncement or shout?

Or play coy with a secret invite? 

Yes, an anonymous owl at breakfast!

Now that didn’t seem all that reckless.

He’d send it tomorrow,

A school owl he’d borrow,

A simple plan to help him fret less.

Potter opened his note the next day,

He could see him three tables away;

His brows were creased,

But there was intrigue, at least,

So he had mere hours to decide what to say.

He waited in the room of requirement;

All the noise in the castle now silent.

He went over once more

What he’d try to implore,

As he hoped that Potter wouldn’t get violent.

And then finally the door came ajar.

Their eyes, they locked from afar.

He swallowed quite loud,

But his head held proud,

And his gaze traveled up to the scar.

Harry walked right into the room,

A look of confusion, but no anger or fume.

He stopped and waited,

His wand quite sedated,

An explanation was to come, he’d presume.

“Potter I’ve asked you here for a reason,

And I know this may feel like treason,

But I thought we could talk,

I’d prefer you not balk,

For I’ve changed quite a lot in a season.”

“I’ve noticed a change in your strut

And yes, it’s nice to see, _but_

I don’t understand,

The dinner at hand,

Was this apology made for a glut?”

“This night was not meant for ‘I’m sorry’, 

Though I assure you I am, if that’s a query.

I’m here to confess

It’s you I’d like to impress.”

_Gosh why_ was _this so scary?_

“ _Impress_? Malfoy, is this a date?

Do you not regard me with hate?

I’m taken aback,

This isn't payback?

You have interest in your Gryffindor classmate?”

“You know I seem to recall,”

His voice had turned to a drawl

“You followed me round

All sixth year abound,

So at least I’m not continuing to stall.”

“I followed you for strict information,

Not as an attempt at flirtation.

Though your mysterious ways

Stole my thoughts for days,”

He said with a look of contemplation.

“Can we at least sit down to dinner?

I’ve got caviar as a beginner.

We can talk over wine,

The sides are divine,

But the fish is really the winner.”

“I guess I’ll hear what you’ve got,

Though I really can’t promise a lot.

I do enjoy fish,

You picked the right dish,

So our discussion will not be for naught.”

They sat and Draco divvied the food,

Harry first, as not to be rude.

The napkins were spread,

There was a passing of bread,

Ready for a talk of a large magnitude.

“I know of my prior transgressions,

But if you believe in human progression,

I’ve made my mistakes,

The regret I can’t take,

I’ll make a better impression.

I find you very attractive,

So I wanted to be proactive.

Your eyes pull me in,

You’re funny as sin,

And your grin makes my brain hyperactive.”

Harry couldn’t help but to blush.

His neck was beginning to flush.

Malfoy thought he was cute?

But he’d been such a brute!

_But I guess that can happen with a crush._

_Draco continued,_ “You know our lives have been pretty similar;

Brought up as our very own prisoner.

Never in control;

Life path pre-told,

Living up to the expectations of others.”

Harry nodded, thinking on that line.

Their upbringings oppositely entwined.

Two peas in a pod,

With alternate jobs,

Perhaps that fact was a sign.

“I was embarrassed when you declined my friendship.

Though I admit, I reacted quite senseless.

Years of tormenting,

In private, lamenting,

Because your presence always left me quite breathless.

_So,_ Would you consider another date?

Perhaps dinner at a restaurant — top rate.

I’d like to take you out,

Parade you about,

Confound you with some heated debate.”

“I’m going to stop you right there,”

Harry raised his hand in the air

“I’ll agree to your request

From all you’ve expressed

It’s guaranteed to be an adventurous affair.

For the record, I don’t hate you, _I don’t._

It was all for your family, I know.

I’ve seen your strife;

Your mom saved my life;

So I’m willing to give this a go.”

Draco’s features took on something smug

As he gave a nonchalant shrug,

“Whatever you’d like

We’ll go Saturday night.”

_Why did his voice hit Harry like a drug?_

It must have been his return to confidence,

Mixed together with all of the compliments.

This date could be fun,

Draco a good looking one,

Plus this fish was dripping in opulence.

Draco transitioned the conversation to quidditch;

Something easy that fell in both of their niches.

Their banter was fluid,

Prior competitions disputed,

As they recapped every race to the snitch.

By the end of the meal, they were flirting;

Making eyes, no signs of averting.

Enjoying some pasties,

Each bite, so tasty,

And then to the door, they were returning.

“You know I had quite a decent meal,”

Harry was unsure how to feel,

“Thanks for sending a note,”

Words were stuck in his throat,

“For the next, French would be ideal.”

Draco gave him a devious grin.

He would count this night as a win.

So he leaned in close,

Harry all but froze,

As he placed a kiss where his words had been.

Harry blinked, his brain off track.

But finally, a smile did crack.

He leaned in for more,

All pretense ignored,

Maybe their feelings had always been _matter of fact._


End file.
